


So Much For A Quiet Night

by Silverpelt15



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Assassin AU, Double D Has Had A Long Day, Double D Just Needs Loves And Cuddles, Eddy's Plans Never Work, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kevin Gets Hurt, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverpelt15/pseuds/Silverpelt15
Summary: All Double D wanted was a nice, quiet evening after a mission gone awry. Of course, nothing ever seems to go that way for him.





	So Much For A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> The Ed Edd n Eddy Assassin AU belongs to c2ndy2c1d on Tumblr.
> 
> Pulled from my fanfiction, not beta'd

Double D had been hoping for a quiet night. Eddy had come up with a 'brilliant' scheme to take out their latest target, and it had ended with them exploding the building the target was staying in. That left Double D with over time work on cleaning it up and making sure that their target was dead. Was it really too hard to do anything stealthily?

At this point, he just wanted a calm night, maybe make some tea and sit down with a book for once in a long while. Their homework was completed for now, at least until tomorrow, so he just wanted a night off. He really should have known better.

He wasn't all that surprised when he passed his infirmary, heading towards his room, and saw the light on. He was very tempted to just continue walking but that would have meant leaving a comrade in need of first aid all night. They could be seriously hurt for all he knew, though he would hope they'd call or leave a message if that was the case.

He sighed and turned to the infirmary door, opening it. He gasped. "Good heavens! Kevin!"

The red headed assassin was sitting on the examination table without his shirt yet still with that cigarette of his. His shirt and weapons were piled on the nearby table. His clothes were shredded and covered in blood, as were their owner. Kevin had several gashes along his chest, multiple bruises forming on his face, and his knuckles were raw and bloodied. He was wiping the blood off with a cloth when he looked up at Double D.

"About time you got here, dork," he commented with a frown. "I've been here for a while!"

Edd frowned at him as he tossed his jacket over a chair and pulled a surgical overcoat on over his shirt. He washed his hands and pulled on some plastic gloves as he replied. "We were out doing our work, which I suppose is what you were doing to get into this mess?" He pulled out a kit and walked over to him.

"Sort of," Kevin replied. "Actually got into a bit of a brawl with a drunken lackey after getting rid of the target. Idiot pulled a knife out mid-way through, hence the cuts-Hey!" Double D had taken the cigarette from him and tossed it into the sink.

"I would rather not have smoke blowing in my face while I am working," Double D said simply. He started working on cleaning the wounds first and wiping off the rest of the blood. Kevin was pretty good at not making any real noises of pain though he did twitch or flinch every now and then at a particularly deep wound. "Are you sure you don't want the morphine?" Double D asked.

"No needles," he said simply, giving Double D a look.

The other sighed. "You are impossible sometimes."

Kevin tilted his head as he looked at him. "What's up? You seem tired."

"I am exhausted," he stated simply. He threaded a needle and handed Kevin a rubber bar to bite on while he stitched. Tough guy or not, getting stitches without morphine was going to hurt. Double D had been working on a non-needle application, but he hadn't had much time to perfect it just yet. Kevin frowned a little but didn't reply and just bit down on the bar.

The red head's body did tense and twitch as the other worked on closing the worst of the wounds and bandaging all of the open wounds when he was done with that. Double D worked quietly and focused on each task. He would usually be berating Kevin for acting recklessly, but he was just too tired to get into the usual lecture.

"You're done," he said finally, throwing all the used materials away and removing the gloves and overcoat.

Kevin removed the bar from his mouth and carefully got off the table. He moved up behind the smart Ed and wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry for making your night even longer, babe," he commented, setting his chin on the raven's shoulder.

Edd sighed and very lightly leaned back against the other, being mindful of the sensitive wounds. "Don't fret about it. You should take some aspirin and get some rest." He pulled away to finish cleaning up. Kevin pulled on his shirt as he did that, wincing a little and not bothering to button it up. "And be careful not to reopen any of those wounds!"

Kevin smiled a little. He waited for Double D to finish before taking the other's hand and pulling him out of the infirmary towards his room. "Mind if I crash here? You could keep an eye on me better."

Double D looked at him and smiled a little. "Very well," he agreed. Kevin grinned. "But just for a night. You don't need to be getting into any disagreements with Eddy while you're healing from your previous scrap."

Kevin laughed. Double D closed his door once they were in his room. Kevin shrugged the open shirt off again and set his weapons, mask and hat on Double D's desk. He sat on the bed and removed his pants.

Double D blushed a little, even though he should be used to it. He turned his back to change into some more comfortable sleeping clothes. Kevin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him back against the bed. "Kevin!" the other protested.

"Relax, dork," Kevin chuckled softly. He lay next to him with his chest to the other's back. "Just go to sleep. We both need it." He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Double D glanced at him from over his shoulder and smiled a little. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, falling asleep easily. So much for a quiet night reading. But oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Double D just has to deal with so much stupidity sometimes. He just needs cuddles


End file.
